Her light shines on him
by Team Damon Mom
Summary: "UGH!" She shook her head. "Why are you so freaking frustrating?" "OH please you wouldn't have it any other way and you know it!" He winked at her and walked out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

***I do NOT own the VD Just the story

I haven't abandoned my other story, Just thought I would start another story I've had rolling around in my head. Enjoy!

"UGH!" She shook her head. "Why are you so freaking frustrating?"

"OH please you wouldn't have it any other way and you know it!" He winked at her and walked out of the room.

"Seriously, why do I bother coming to visit you when I can't even be in the same room as him!?" He brown eyes glared at him.

Stefan laughed. "You love me and have always put up with him. He thinks it's funny to get you going. And you never disappoint."

She crossed her arms feeling like child.

"It's not funny, Stefan. Besides I come here to see you and I get stuck hanging out with him. What's up with you the Katherine look alike? I mean I thought we went down this road once before. And it is so obvious that HE has the hots for her as well. You two make me gag!" She huffed. "I am going shopping. I'm taking Caroline with me. You can handle your new vamp girlfriend alone right?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lennon!"

She growled at him. "I miss Lexi!" And she grabbed her phone and purse and staled out of the boarding house.

"You are in a foul mood. What did Damon do now?" Caroline asked.

"UGH. Both of those boys are so frustrating. You would think after knowing them for more than a hundred years I would be used to the jackassary of them but NO! UGH! Sorry Care, I know you don't know me well but you are the only one I like in this town right now." Lennon vented.

Caroline laughed. "Oh I know how frustrating the Salvatore brothers can be. And any time you want to go shopping just call me. You are the only other girl around here I can hang out with right now. Bonnie is being all weird and well Elena…you know being a new vampire and all." Caroline sighed.

"Let's stick together as long as we can." Lennon smiled.

"How long are you in town for anyway?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know yet. I was just going to stay a week, but well here we are four weeks later and I am still here. I worry too much about Stefan. He's been my best friend for so long I worry about him, and with all this Elena business and his exasperating brother I just can't leave. And besides I don't have anywhere else to go right now. My apartment is lonely with no one to go home to."

Caroline gave her a small sad smile feeling bad for Lennon. She had found that Lennon was one of the sweetest vampires she had ever met, not that she had met a lot of them.

Lennon was bubbly and sweet and cared deeply for everyone, even him. She was more human than most vampires. She had never let her humanity go in all her 600 years. She was very small and her red hair made her all the more vibrant. Her brown doe like eyes made her look innocent. Her slight curves where the only indication she was older than she looked. Her full lips captivating and Damon couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

He shook the thought from his mind. He loved to get her going, and she never disappointed in her reaction to him. She was probably the only woman he loved to tease in a playful way. She was Stefan's protector. She came around more after she found out he had killed Lexi. Both girls had been day and night, but Stefan had them and they had kept him from his ripper. He wished she had been around after Klaus had taken his free will away.

He sighed and tried to shake his thoughts of Lennon away. He found himself thinking more and more about her in a very different way the last few weeks and it was very unsettling. He was in love with Elena and now that she was a vampire Stefan was with her 24/7 and he never got any alone time with her anymore, now that she had made her choice to be with Stefan. Rejected AGAIN! He growled.

"I think we just about wiped out everything in the store." Caroline laughed. "And I should get back. My mom wants to bond." She rolled her eyes.

Lennon smiled sadly thinking of her mother that she thought of often. She missed her family every day, even after all the years she lived.

After dropping Caroline off she drove back to the boarding to find it empty, she sighed and carried her bags to her room. She flopped on the bed, thinking about how things had changed so much. She didn't have time with Stefan since Elena had changed and they were always together and she missed her friend but kept her annoyance to herself knowing that Elena need him far more than she did. She sighed again and decided to try on her new wardrobe.

She was admiring her herself in the mirror as she swayed to the music that blared from her IPod. She jumped and whirled as she saw Damon standing in her doorway. His arms crossed leaning on the door with a smirk on his face.

"Damn in Damon!" She threw a shoe at him.

He ducked and laughed as the shoe flew over his head and made a hole in the wall.

"Nice dress." He smirked again. "Nice dance too."

"Get out Salvatore!" She threw the other shoe hitting him in the stomach.

"UGH! For someone so small you really have a temper and an arm." He groaned.

"That's nothing, now get out!" She cried exasperated.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm serious, Damon!" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You don't scare me little girl." He smirked and stood in front of her looking down into her porcelain face.

He had wanted to caress her smooth face just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. He blinked at her and stepped back. No one had made him feel like this since he was human and he didn't like it . Before she could lure him in any further her turned without another and left.

Lennon rolled her eyes at his retreating form. "You are weird Damon!" She whispered to herself and closed and locked the door.

A little while later there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Stefan.

"Hey. What's up?" She smiled.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Ummmm. OK."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I um made plans to go out. I just assumed you were going to be with Elena."

"I'm sorry Len; I have been spending all my time with Elena." He sighed. "You've been here a month and I haven't spent any time with you."

"I understand Stefan. Elena needs you. I have made some new friends while I've been here. But I would really like to spend some time with you before I leave." She beamed.

"When are you leaving?" His face fell.

"Soon. I'm not quite sure yet." She explained. "But not soon enough that we can't spend time together. I'll cancel my plans." She grabbed her phone. "Wait what about Elena?"

"She's hanging out with Caroline tonight." He smiled.

"I'll meet you down stairs in 5 minutes." She beamed.

Stefan was talking to Damon when Lennon came down. Both their mouths dropped. She look stunning.

"Catching flies boys?" She giggled. She knew she looked good, but ignored their looks.

"Where do you want to go?" Stefan finally asked.

"Wait, you two are going out?" Damon sounded surprised.

"Yes. We made plans to hang out this evening." Stefan looked at his brother with a raised brow.

"What about Elena?" He asked.

"Caroline is watching her tonight. They decided to have a sleep over." Stefan frowned.

"Really you are leaving Vampire Barbie is charge of the newly changed Elena? Really brother? Are you that stupid? You can't leave her alone with Caroline!"

"Damon what is your freaking problem? It is one night. I haven't had Stefan to myself since I arrived and I think one night before I leave is not going to kill Elena!" Lennon hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, Lennon. Damon's right. I was stupid to think Elena could be left alone so soon." Stefan said softly.

She spun to him turning her glare on him. "Are you serious?" She cried. She could feel her anger boiling over. She could not believe Damon and his stupid mouth and Stefan and the short chain Elena had on him.

"Screw both of you!" She turned and ran up to her room slamming the door so hard it almost came off the hinges. She threw herself on the bed and could feel the hot tears burning her eyes. NO! She would not cry over this! She had enough. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her suit case.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Lennon?" It was Stefan.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" She shot back.

He opened the door to find her packing. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Leaving! You have too much going on and I am just in the way. And if I stay any longer I will kill that brother of yours!" She continued to fold her clothes.

"No, Lennon please stay. Look it was stupid not to trust Elena and Caroline. They will be fine along and I really want to spend time with my other favorite girl." He smiled.

"I am not your girl Stefan. I am no body's girl. I am just the too human vampire girl who is a loner and a looser in the vampire world. I'll be out of here by morning. Go be with Elena. She needs you more than I do right now." She spoke softly afraid the tears that threatened would make her voice crack.

"Len, everyone needs someone. I don't get to see you much at all and I really want to spend the day with you. Please don't go. I like knowing you are safe and we all love having you around." He insisted.

She finally turned to him. A tear escaping her eye and running down her face. Stefan frowned Lennon never cried. He felt like an ass.

"Don't cry." He took a step toward her.

She took a step back whipping the tear away. "No, don't touch me. I am fine. Now please just go Stefan. I have so much packing to do."

"Please don't go." He begged.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a heartbeat and then looked into his eyes. "I love you Stefan. You are like the brother and best friend I never had. You always will be. But you have so much going on right now that I am just in the way. SO I will say goodbye in the morning before I leave." She gave a sad smile.

Stefan sighed. He loved Lennon with all he was, he didn't want to see her sad or lonely. "Please just think about staying. We can still go do something before the night is over. But please sleep on it. I don't want you to go." He moved to the door and gave her a sad smile before leaving.

Lennon sighed and flopped down on the floor. She wanted to be here. She had nowhere else to go really. She let out a breath and laid on her back. She closed her eyes as the soft music played.

After a few minutes she sighed and opened her eyes. "What do you want Damon?"

"How did you know it was me?" He smirked.

"Your smell. You smell like soap and Old Spice." She didn't move just continued to look up at him. "Huh. Old Spice isn't that for old men?"

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway I heard you talking to Stefan and…"

"You know Damon it is not nice to eaves drop on other peoples conversations." She quipped.

"Could you sit up?" He demanded.

"What for? I am perfectly happy right here." She stuck her tongue out.

"Get up!" He insisted. "NOW!"

"NO!" she cried.

Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her laying on the floor was very distracting. "Lennon, please sit up."

She narrowed her eyes assessing him. He was being polite and she didn't like it. Damon was never one to say please. "Why?" she asked.

His eyes were filled with lust over this girl and it was making him angry. How had she gotten under his skin?

"Why should I get off the floor?" She demanded again.

"Because you laying on the floor in that dress is making it very hard to have a conversation with you!" He snapped.

She frowned. What? She looked down and saw what he was talking about. Her chest was just about busting out of the top of the dress and it had ridden up as well. She quickly jumped up.

"Sorry." She muttered embarrassed. She smoothed out her dress and threw on a cardigan.

"Ok so back to talking." Damon let out a breath. "I heard you and Stefan and I….." He stopped.

"And you what? Feel bad for ruining our night out together? Feel bad for making him feel like he can't leave Elena alone? Or feel bad because you are being an ass." She shot sitting on the bed waiting for his response. Nothing. He was just looking down.

"Cat got your tongue Damon? What the hell are you acting so weird? You're making me nervous!" She demanded.

"I don't want you to go either." He finally blurted out.

She couldn't keep the surprise off her face. What? Damon didn't want her to go either? Weird.

"What?" She could hear the shock in her voice.

"Please don't make me say it again." He refused to look at her.

Hmmmm an embarrassed Damon was interesting.

"I can't stay forever Damon. Besides everyone is bus with their own stuff. Stefan with Elena. Caroline is still dealing with the loss of Tyler, Bonnie with her witchy stuff and then you with…well whatever it is that you do. I am just in the way and I don't need anyone to entertain me." She sighed and decided to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't really needed by anyone.

"No one is forcing you to stay." He looked at her with a weird look on his face. He made his way to the door and turned before leaving. "Just stay a few more weeks." And he was gone.

Lennon sighed and went back to packing.


	3. Chapter 3

*****I was going through the story and realized that my little chapter markers weren't showing up and things kind of ran together sorry guys!

"You are falling for my best friend." Stefan met Damon outside his room.

"What? No way!" Damon snorted.

"You totally are. I just heard you asking her to stay." Stefan smirked.

"Don't smirk. You look like you're constipated." Damon shot back and went into his room and slammed the door.

He ran his hands threw his hair. He was not falling for the petite red head. No way. He just liked her no bull shit attitude. She always told it like she saw it. She never sugar coated anything. She was sweet and kind and beautiful. Wait what? Beautiful? He sighed and flopped down on his bed. He was not falling for Lennon.

And really what kind of name is that? Lennon? And for a girl. A small knock brought him from his thoughts.

"What!" He snapped.

"It's me."

Her voice was like music. UGH! He needed to stop thinking of her.

"What do you want?"

She came through the door. "Do not give me that snarky attitude." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "I will kick your ass and you know it!"

A small smile played on his lips. "What can I do for you princess?"

"Well for one don't call me that!" She snapped. "And two Stefan just left to go be with Elena and I was wondering if you wanted to go out do something!"

He sat up on the bed and looked at her. She had changed into jeans and a tank top cardigan and healed boots.

"And where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I was thinking the grill for some drinks." She shrugged. "There isn't much to do in this town. Or we can go hang out here and play a card game or something."

"A card game?" he snorted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Forget it. God, why do you always have to be such an ass? For the first time in months you guys have some peace and quiet from all the original drama and I thought you might just want to hang out. But if you want to be a douche, than I will leave you to it."

"Oh Lennon dear you have such a way with words." He laughed.

"I call them like I see them Damon." She answered as she headed for the door.

"We can go to the grill." He spoke up.

She turned to him and gave a devilish grin. "Then let's go."

"Wait is that Lennon and Damon at the bar?" Elena asked Stefan as they entered the Grill.

Stefan looked over and sure enough they were both at the bar and from the looks of it they had been drinking awhile. His felt a little sad that it wasn't him hanging out with her. He felt horrible for not spending any time with her. But he knew that Damon had a thing for her and it could possibly be something real. He was always catching his brother stealing glances at her when he thought no one was looking. And Damon also seemed to come alive whenever she was around. But then again most people did that around her. She was like the light in a dark place that everyone is drawn to. And she was of course beautiful. But with the mouth of a sailor, that she blamed on only hanging out with guys all the time.

"It is." He answered.

"What is she doing hanging out with Damon? I thought she hated him or something. "Elena frowned.

"No she doesn't hate him. She just doesn't take any of his crap." Stefan laughed. "She doesn't take crap from anyone. She and Lexi where both like that. They kept me in line over the years."

"How come you never ended up with her?"

Stefan gave her a look. He never saw her that was nor her to him. It was an instant friendship from the moment Lexi introduced them. "I never saw her like that."

"Damon seams smitten."

"I think he likes her far more than he would ever let on." Stefan agreed.

"We should go say hi, join them maybe." She suggested.

"OK."

Lennon smelled them the moment they walked in.

"Well Stefan and Elena just walked in. I am sure they will try and join us." She said as she downed her shot.

"They are probably wondering why we are hanging out, since everyone thinks you hate me." Damon downed his.

Lennon laughed. " I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. There is no time for hating in my life. You just piss me off and you know you do it. It's like a game for you and you know just the right buttons to push. And Stefan informed me I never disappoint." She rolled her eyes picking up another shot.

"You'd better slow down on those. You are a light weight."

"What? I am not." She protested.

"You so are, DO you remember that time we were all out in New York City and you got trashed and we had to carry you home. You had only had like 4 beers and you were bombed." He laughed.

"I had way more than that and it was for a good cause." She downed the shot.

"It was not! It was my birthday. And you drank every beer someone bought me."

She laughed again. "Yeah, because you compelled everyone in the bar to buy you drinks all night!"

"Hey guys." Elena came up behind them.

Lennon rolled her eyes and then put on her best smile and turned around. "Hey Elena, Stefan. What are you guys doing out so late?"

"Um it's not that late." Elena gave her a questioning look.

Stefan shot her a warning look. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at her phone.

"I just thought it was later than it was." She shrugged.

Lennon watched as all of Damon's focus went to Elena the moment she opened her mouth. Stefan always hung on her every word and now here she was watching them hang themselves over her.

"What are you guys drinking?" Elena asked.

"Shots of tequila want one?" Damon asked.

"I can get her one if she wants it Damon." Stefan gave his brother a look.

Lennon rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "I hate to leave so early but I have an early morning flight to catch." She hopped off the bar stool. She would be damned if she was going to sit here and watch them moon over the Katherine look alike. Ugh.

"You're still leaving?" Both brothers said in unison.

"Yeah I am heading to California in the morning." She explained. "I have some friends there I want to see before I head back to New York. SO I better stop drinking and get to bed."

"That sounds like fun." Elena smiled.

Damon frowned. He couldn't let her leave, she couldn't just go. He….Stefan needed her here.

"Yeah I think it will be. It was nice meeting you Elena. Take care of these boys for me." She tried to give a genuine smile. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She turned and was gone before either of them could stop her.

"Bonnie just came in I'll be right back." Elena smiled.

"We can't just let her go." Damon looked at his brother.

"She won't be going anywhere." Stefan stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Lennon stood in her room, now bare, and sighed. She wanted nothing more than to stay and she felt like a brat. She was leaving because her best friend had better things to do. Ugh, she was a brat. She sighed and sat on the bed.

Was it too much to ask that just for once she didn't have to feel so alone? She was alone 95% of the time. And the hole in her heart ached. Stefan was all that she had left. She had dies alone. Awoken alone and lived alone until Lexi had come along. She had been like the sister she never had. Lexi never left her side. Not until she met her true death at the hand of Damon.

Ugh. She really hated Damon sometimes. Stefan had somehow managed to forgive his brother for killing her and for some odd reason so had she. Damon was forever doing something stupid, but all for the love of his brother no matter how much he wanted to deny how much he loved his brother.

They had each other. No matter how horrible things got they always had each other.

She closed her eyes and thought of her mother. The woman who gave her life and protected her from the world. Her thoughts went to her father. The man who took her life from her. She could feel the tears flow. She didn't care. She was alone and the sobs rocked threw her body. She rolled into the pillow and wailed.

Damon and Stefan stopped just inside the front door when they heard Lennon's cries.

Stefan looked at Damon and found the same sadness in his brothers' eyes that he felt in his heart. Damon looked away first and went to pour himself another drink.

Stefan sighed and went to her room.

"Len?" He knocked lightly on the door.

"I'm fine Stefan." She answered softly. "Don't worry about me. Just go to bed."

"I'm not walking away." He opened the door.

He found her sitting up holding her pillow. He face tear stained. He eyes puffy and her nose red. He had never seen her look so broken. She had always been the strong one. She always seemed so care free and lively. This wasn't the Lennon he knew well.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes so lost and sad. "Really I am fine." She tried to smile but couldn't.

Stefan sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Sobs rocked threw her small body and he just held her to him until she finally fell asleep.

Lennon woke to find strong arms around her. But it wasn't Stefan. Oh God, It was Damon. Her eyes scanned the room and found Stefan asleep in a chair in the corner. Her panic began to fade, she felt at peace somehow. UGH! Really she felt at home in Damon's arms. The thought made her jump out of Damon's arms.

He bolted upright. His eyes scanning the room. He looked panicked. His gaze landed on Lennon and he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked uneasy.

"Lennon?" The voice came from Stefan. He was standing and looking at her weird.

She looked from one brother to the other and last night came back to her. She felt horrified that she had let anyone see her like that.

"Oh God. Please tell me last night was just a horrible dream." She begged.

"We were worried." Stefan answered.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. At least Damon hadn't said anything.

"You can't leave. I am in love with you."

He eyes shot open and She stared at him in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Lennon cried out and was jolted awake. She looked around disoriented.

Oh God, she had dreamt Damon told her he loved her. She was breathing hard. WOW. That was bizarre and didn't make sense.

Suddenly both brothers were busting into her room.

"What's wrong?' Stefan demanded looking around the room for some kind of danger.

"Nothing. I'm fine both of you can go back to bed." She rubbed her eyes.

"We heard you yell and thought you were in trouble." Stefan seamed to wake a little more. "What was it?"

"A dream, a very strange dream." She shook her head.

"Well as long as you're not dead I'm going back to bed." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dick!" Lennon hissed. She was really starting to hate him. He was always so snarky toward her.

Damon turned and glared at her.

"Please!" She rolled her eyes back. "You know you are."

She was still running on the adrenaline from her dream. She wanted to fight right now and she knew he would if she pushed him enough.

Stefan looked between them. He had never seen Lennon like this. She was looking for a fight and he knew it.

"Why did you even come here?!" Damon demanded. "Just to annoy me?"

"I come to see my best friend. But you wouldn't know what it is to be a friend!" She shot back.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, that is it!"

Before Damon even knew what hit him he was threw the wall. He groaned and stood up.

"Well aren't we temperamental." He rubbed his jaw taking a step toward her.

"Don't push me, Damon." She warned.

"Or what? You going to hit me again." He challenged. Ready this time.

"I mean it, Damon."

In a blink she was pinned to the floor. He long red hair sprayed out around her in waves.

"Damon, enough let her up so we can all go back to bed." Stefan insisted exasperated.

"But out Stefan!" Damon grunted as he struggled to keep her down. "Come on, Red. I know you can do better than this."

She smiled and Damon found himself flying into the hall and into the wall.

"I'm older, and stronger!" She rolled her eyes and pushed Stefan into the hall and slammed the door.

"I told you not to test her." Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and went to his room.

Damon stood up and stared at Lennon's door. She was one strong little vampire. He found he liked her attitude and her spunk. He shook the thoughts away and went back to his room.

The next morning Damon found Stefan and Lennon arguing in the kitchen.

"No Stefan! I am leaving today. You guys have way too much going on here to try and entertain me." She huffed.

"Please just stay a few more days. Caroline and Elena did great together last night. We can hang out more." Stefan insisted.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to Damon who was standing in the doorway. "How's the back?" She quipped.

"Just wonderful. That blow really helped." He smirked.

Lennon sighed and turned back to Stefan. "I love you. But I am going. I have a plane to catch and I am going to be last if I don't get out of here now."

"You mean you don't want to stay and annoy me some more?" Damon yawned.

"Oh I would love to but yeah no." She said as she went to hug Stefan.

"No. I'm not hugging you." Stefan whined.

"That won't work on me this morning!" She snapped.

"What? Why the whining?" Damon looked at his brother with a frown.

What the hell was with this version of his brother. He sounded like a child.

"It's a best friend thing. You wouldn't get it." Lennon glared at him.

"Ok. Well if I give you a hug will you leave?"

She rolled her eyes. "Right like I would touch you with a ten foot pole!"

Stefan sighed. "OK hug."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave her a swift hug and snapped her neck. She slumped in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon cried.

"She can't leave yet. And we need to get her into the cellar before she wakes up, and it will be soon. She doesn't stay out long." Stefan scooped her up and carried her down to the basement.

Lennon woke up to silence. Damn that Stefan!

"STEFAN!"


End file.
